I have a WHAT!
by Lloyd Sannata
Summary: Naruto has finally gotten to the Chuunin Exams, but what happens when he meets a boy who looks eerily similar to him, and has more in common with Naruto then either would lie to admit? Kiba/Naru is Main Pairing, OC/? is Secondary.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a WHAT?!**

**A/N: Bah. My first Fic failed.**

**Miserably.**

**D:**

**So, I'm going to try again!**

**With a Different one!**

_Summary: Naruto has finally gotten to the Chuunin Exams, but what happens when he meets a boy who looks eerily similar to him, and has more in common with Naruto then either would lie to admit?_

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi"**

_**"Houku"**_

* * *

**Third/Slightly Naruto POV**

Three ninja stood in one of the familiar training grounds of Konoha. They all seemed to be doing something unimportant, but most Shinobi never looked they were doing anything important other than when they were on missions. Alas, this was not true as soon as the taller, grey haired Shinobi spoke.

"Simple. I'm signing you up for the Chunin Exams." spoke the Ninja, gaining a deadpanned look from on of his students. "WHAT? The Chunin Exams? Are you sure we're ready for that Kakashi-Sensei?" the blonde Shinobi asked, cocking his head to the side lightly. the addressed ninja turned his head to the bot who had spoken. "Well, yes. I do Naruto, or I wouldn't be telling you this now would I?" the man, now confirmed as Kakashi, spoke. The other two ninja, an Emo-Boy and a Emo-Obsessed-Fangirl, had different reactions to this. The first, just let out a 'Hn', and the second...just fawned over the other like he was some god.

Sighing, the gray haired man shook his head lightly. "Well, here are the papers, fill them out and turn them in as soon as possible. Dismissed." And with that, the man was gone, soon after the blondes two teammates followed suite. "Aw man. Now where do I go?" the boy asked himself. Immediately his head shot up. "ICHIRAKU!" and on that, the boy bounded towards the Ramen Stand, only to find a certain brown-haired boy with a dog on his head. "Oh, Hey Kiba!"

Said boy turned to the now coming blonde, noodles still hanging in his mouth. Slurpping them up, he spoke: "Hey Naruto. I shouldn't be surprised that you're here." frowning, Naruto 'hmphed' lightly. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he replied, annoyance unintentionally lacing his words.

Shrugging, Kiba turned back to his food. "Nothing. You don't have to be snippy about it. Sheesh." '_Ugh. If he doesn't stop being so cute...The Hell? Where'd that thought come from?'_ Naruto let his head down lightly. "Sorry Kiba, Sasuke-teme is just being an ass. He gets me so riled up!" growling in frustration, he laid his head down on the counter. "Three bowls of Miso Ramen Ojii-San." he sighed lightly. How was he going to get through the Chunin Exams? Despite what he told everyone, he really didn't think he was that good of a Ninja, in fact, his esteem had to be one of the lowest around. But why would he let anyone know that?

"You get into the Chunin Exams?" Kiba asked, almost sensing the boys nervousness, immediately the boy's head shot up. "Yeah, Did you?" hopeful blue eyes looked at the browns across from them. If Kiba got into the Exams, maybe it wouldn't be SO hard. He couldn't figure out why, but being around Kiba made him...happy. Estatic even. There was always this need to...be with the boy, even if he smelled like dog. "Of course I made it Naru-Kun. WHy wouldn't I?" '_Naru-kun? Where'd that come from?'_

That was the common thought between the two boys as they ate. Immediately the two blushed and looked away from each other, Kyuubi roaring at Naruto to...Nevermind. Naruto SHook his head vigorously, then turned to Kiba, the bowls now empty. "Well, see ya Kiba-_kun_. I gotta turn these papers into Kakashi-sensei!" and with that, the boy was gone, leaving a curious dog-boy behind.

**Kiba POV**

Kiba watched as Naruto ran down the street, took a turn and was gone. There was something about that boy that he just couldn't place, something that made Kiba just...want him. He _needed_ to be by him. He couldn't exactly explain the feeling. He had indirectly asked his mother, and she had said 'Love'. But he couldn't love Naruto...Right? He was a boy! They both were! How could they love eachother? It just wasn't possible. And yet, everytime he saw the blonde, the feeling got stronger. "Great. I'm in love with Fox boy." sighing, the Dog-Nin paid the man and  
left, heading who knows where.

Ending up at the gates of Konoha, he looked around, now noticing where he was. "Eh? How'd I get here?" the boy asked no one in particular. Frowning, he scanned his surrounding, noticing a familiar blob of blonde hair. "Hey Naruto! I thought you went...Huh?" the boy had turned around, only to reveal that he wasn't Naruto, but he did look eerily similar. And while Naruto smelled of fox, this boy smelled like...Dog. Yeah...Dog, there was no mistaking it. Frowning lightly, he tilted his head lightly. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Bah. This is horridly short. Oh well.**

**If you hate the fact that it's short, balme the fact that it's three am here.  
D:**

**I'm so tired.**

**Well, R/R please, it helps me write more.**

**Unless I have a bad day. :D**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a WHAT?!**

**A/N: To the person who wrote a Review with this: **

'is it a son from the future?'

**No. I could've done that, but no that's not it, I was really going for a twin-ish type thing.**

**:D**

_Summary: Naruto has finally gotten to the Chuunin Exams, but what happens when he meets a boy who looks eerily similar to him, and has more in common with Naruto then either would lie to admit?_

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi"**

_**"Houku"**_

* * *

**Ichijin POV**

_"Who are you?"  
_

That question rang in the my ear for a second before I spoke. "Um...I-I'm Ichijin. Ichijin Uzumaki." I smiled lightly. "I-I'm here f-for the Ch-Chunin Exams on Behalf of Kumogakure." I had my eyes closed at the moment while I spoke, but I had opened them to see the person I was speaking to, only to see a face of shock. _'Er. Okay. Houku? What's wrong with him?'_

_**"Beats me Pup. But I do think I like this boy."**_

_'You only say that because he smells of Dog Houku. You love ALL dogs.'_

_**"And? Your point is...?"**_

_'GAH! You are impossible to talk to!'_

Dropping the connection to the demon, I focused on the brown haired boy, who was now speaking. "Um...Did you say...Uzumaki?" _'If this kid is serious, it would explain why he looks like my Naruto.'_ I nodded, tilting my head lightly. "Um...Yes? Why is it of any importance?" I asked, confusion almost dripping from my voice, which really wasn't what I meant to do. Watching the boy shake his head the other spoke. "It's nothing. Nevermind. Anyway, I'm sure you need somehelp, so why don't I show you around?" Kiba asked, grinning like Naruto would. "I'm Kiba by the way." his smile faltered slightly. "Um. Where's your team?" he asked, looking around.

Uh Oh. This was going to be a hard one to explain. "Well...Except for my Jounin Leader...It's just me. My team was ambushed. I barely got out alive..." I was looking at the ground now, evidentially the experiance had hurt me, but I would just have to deal with it. Frowning, Kiba spoke. "Oh...Sorry about that." looking up I smiled at the slightly taller boy. "No, It's fine, besides, you have nothing to apologize for, you couldn't have done anything."

Taking my arm, Kiba grinned again. "Why don't I show you around Ichi-san? I might as well, I'm sure you have a place you need to be." getting a surprised nod from the other, Kiba started walking, not even beginning to notice that he still had my arm. This was going to be a long walk.

**A/N: NO. It's Is NOT a KibaOc fic! D:**

**_Kiba POV_**

I don't know if it was just the fact that he looked so much like my Naru, or that I was just being nice, but something was compelling my body, and mind, to be nice to this kid. Sure, he was cute, but he still wasn't Naruto, and he never would be. The dog smell had started to bother me though, who smelled like dog even when they had no dogs around? the wilderness had wolves, but they smelt different. Akamaru was acting like he did around Naruto too. _'There must be something to this kid...'_

"So, where do you wanna go first?" I asked, looking back at him. I smiled lightly, just to show that I was sure about this. "Uh, well, I guess the Hokage Tower. I need to meet up with my Sensei, and I think that I could just follow him from there, if it's not any trouble..." I shook my head. "Trouble? Please, I could get there in my sleep, much less in the middle of the day! C'mon!" I dragged the boy to the Hokage tower, seeing an older Kumo Jonin just now stepping out. I could see there was something worng when he saw me with Ichijin, but what had we done?

"Ichijin. Get. Over. Here." breaking my hold on him, he ran over to the older shinobi, whose eyes were just screaming that he would hit him sometime. "You. Who the hell are you kid?" snapping out of my thoughts, I spoke. "Kiba Inuzuka nice to-" I never finished, since I was cut off quickly. "Honestly, I don't care. But I would advise you to say away from this demon-" at this Ichijin saddened. Demon? Isn't that what Naruto was called? They seemed to have more in common then I thought. "-or you could get hurt. More likely from me." he glared at me, and I could swear he set something ablaze with it. Jeeze! Uchiha had nothing on him!

"S-Sure Sir." the man brushed past me, and I could've sworn that he threatened me with something, but he said it to quietly for me to hear. Seesh. This guy creeped me out. I shivered involuntarily and started off again. Now where should I be going? Oh right! Home, hopefully Mom won't be to angry that I was out longer than I said, getting her angry was like angering a god, her wrath was comparable to Shikamaru's Mom. Sighing, I made my way home, this would be interesting. Once there, I opened the door only to here one thing.

"KIBA INUZUKA!"

Oh Shit.

* * *

**A/N: NOOO.**

**It's...-Sob- so short... -Sob-. WHHHY? DDDD: SOrry people, but My brain is like, a deflated balloon. I have nothing, I'm surprised I managed to write something like THIS.**

**D: Sorry people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a WHAT?!**

**A/N: As I said before, do NOT expect to find chapters right away.**

**I edit them AFTER posting them. Stupid, but my comp fails. At life.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi"**

_**"Houku"**_

* * *

**Ichijin POV**

I sighed. Just when I was getting to know Kiba. Why did Nenshou just HAVE to show up at that moment? It was like he had a 'Ichijin is enjoying himself' radar, and he just had to get in the way of it. He always did that. It was annoying, but he knew the man could easily kill him. It was a wonder why he hadn't, he had taken so much from him. His time, effort, ...siblings. It was because of him that so many people had lost their lives in Kumo. Houku had attacked them, and because he had Houku sealed inside him, he must be the Five-Tail. It was only-

_**"Pup! Shut It! You are not Me! Jeeze. You and your low self-esteem."**_

_'Shut up Houku. You know it's true.'_

_**"..."**_

The demon said nothing to this, having gotten used to my moments. He looked up at my sensei, then at my surroundings. Where were we? "Nen- Ah!" before I could finish, he had struck, hitting me straight in the back of the head. "Did I say you could talk to that kid?! Did I?!" I shuddered. I know all to well what was coming. "N-n-no Sir..." Smack. "Did I say you could speak?!" I said nothing, which seemed to get more anger out of him. "ANSWER ME!" Smack. "N-No..." he continued yelling at me, and after a few of the hits, I tuned him out, instead retreating to the large form known to me as Houku. Unlike most Jinchuuriki, I was on good, almost brotherly/fatherly, terms with my demon. I could at least go into the cage without fear of being eaten. Houku had long succumbed to his fate in me.

_**"Don't worry pup. He won't get you here."**_

_'Th-Thanks...Houku.'_

And with that, I drifted off into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was a outcry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"

**Naruto POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" I rushed over to the fallen boy, whose sensei had just beaten the crap out of. Unconscious. Damn. "What the hell?! Why'd you do that to him?!" he yelled at him, he snarled at me, causing me to shudder involuntarily. Wow he was scary. "He deserved it. He's a Demon, he killed my siblings! My people!  
He attacked the village! He should die!" This struck a little to close for home with me. He glared at him, Kyuubi's chakra already coming forth, I was above angry. I was pissed beyond measure. "A **Demon? **I'll **sho**w **y**ou **a **demon!" I charged at the man, whose eyes were wide with shock, in moments he was dead, lying on the ground, claw marks adorning his body like blood red wires. I calmed after about ten minutes, seeing the boy was still unconscious. I walked over to him, a concerned look on my face, That's when Kyuubi spoke.

**"Kit! That's Houku!"**

_'Houku? Neh, fox what do you mean?'_

**"I forgot you're an idiot."**

_'HEY! I'm right here!'_

**"Houku is the Five-Tailed Dog Demon, he's sealed inside this...boy. We should wake him sometime soon."**

_'Fine Fine. Later though.'_

Grimacing, I picked him up. He was surprisingly light, though I honestly wasn't all that surprised. If he was treated as badly as I had been, I'd be surprised if he got enough food at all. Soon enough I was at my house, it was small, but It was enough for me, and if someone was satying over, than I, or they, could always sleep on the couch. I quickly set the blonde boy on my bed, and almost as soon as he left my arms, the doorbell rang. Who the hell? Oh God. What if it was ANBU who found the body?! I hesitantly opened the door, only to see the least person I expected.

"Hey Naru!"

**Kiba Pov**

"Hey Naru!" I said, grinning. He stared at me with a shocked expression, then reverted back to the normal Naruto that I know, and love, so much. "Whatcha do-" I was cut off as he placed his hand over my mouth. "Shut Up Dog-Breath! Someones staying here! I found his sensei beating the crap out of this kid, so i brought him here." I gave him a confused look, but shrugged. "Whatever. I don't mind. Hey Naru-kun? Could I uh. Come in?" he looked at me dumbly, then nodded. Stepping in a smiled lightly. I always loved the way this place smelled. Fox, and ramen. But more Fox.

I turned to Naruto, who was digging around in his kitchen. "Hey Kiba-kun! You want some ramen?" I sweatdropped, then replied. "Naruto. I JUST ate Ichiraku. I don't want more ramen right now. Not for awhile." he frowned at me, then shrugged. "Fine. Your loss." as he wnet about cooking his ramen, I looked around. Which wasn't hard, seeing as it was a three room apartment. One room was the kitchen/dining/living room, while the other were the bathroom and bedroom respectively. He smiled as he came bounding into the room ramen in hand.

"Wanna watch some Tv?" he asked, turning to me for a reply. "Sure. Movie?" at this he nodded, his mouth being full of noodles. He flicked on the Tv, and went to the closet channel that had movies. Of course it had to be scary movies. About half-way through I was surprised that the kid Naruto had told me about hadn't woken up. Naruto was yelping at almost everything. It was sad, yet incredibly cute at the same time. He clung to me like I would keep the monsters on the Tv at bay, and a smiled lightly. He was way to cute for his own good. I squeezed him lightly, and he looked up at me, a small blush adorning his face. "S-Sorry Kib-" I cute him off as I did someting I never thought I would do.

In that one moment...I kissed him.


	4. Author's Notes

**Note:**

**This story is going to be scrapped. And not redone. Sorry, but I just went from, happy about the story, the 'meh', to 'I really don't like this story anymore.** **I really can't seem to get into the story anymore, and I really think the story is very poorly made. Well, that's my opinion at least.**

**Again, I'm sorry, but I cannot bring myself to continue this story anymore. I really hope you understand.**

**Though you should expect a different story later on featuring!**

**...Naruto and...**

**THE GREAT 2nd PROCTOR  
**

**ANKO MITARASHI!**

**O:**

**Bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Lloyd**


End file.
